final_liberationfandomcom-20200214-history
Warlord Titan
The Warlord-class Battle Titan is the largest and most powerful unit available to Imperial players in game. It shares similarities with the Warlord Titans in both Space Marine and Epic 40,000, but is based on the second edition Warlord miniature. There is one Warlord Titan in a unit. Unit Card These stalwart Titans predate the Imperium itself, having served with distinction for centuries. Their six void shields and incredibly thick armor can protect them from almost all attacks, while their four main guns can cause immense amounts of damage. The Warlord’s weaknesses are its exposed plasma reactor and slow speed, which many commanders compensate for by equipping it with long-range weapons and keeping it in the rear of the battle. Unit Image Unit Stats Adeptus Mechanicus Directory Prime Index: Heavy Battle Titan Classification: Warlord Inception: Pre-History (Classified) Offensive Capability: 4 Main Weapon Mounts Options: Over 30 weapon variants available including: Barrage Missile Launcher, Chainfist, Deathstrike Cannon, Inferno Gun, Melta Cannon, Plasma Cannon and Warp Missiles. (For further weaponry details see classified Adeptus Mechanicus sub-directory `Ordinatus` via approved Adeptus Mechanicus repositorium stations (not available on this terminal) Defensive Capability: 6 Void shields, Carapace Armor plate Max 8' Powerplant: Plasma Reactor Functionality: Weapons Platform, Long Range Battlefield Support Abdominal Mount proven vulnerable Move - 12 Close Assault - 14 Cost - 600 points Armour - 95/78/61 6 Void Shields 12 Hitpoints Strengths *Unrivalled firepower *Can equip Warp/Barrage/Vortex Missile *Can be equipped to counter infantry or vehicles *12 hitpoints, 6 Void Shields *Rapid shield recharge (if given time to) Weaknesses *Slow to maneuver *Cannot claim objectives in buildings *Close combat against Great Gargants *High points cost *Shields can be breached by any unit *Can be destroyed by single penetrating hit *Vulnerable to Fighta-Bommerz without support Weaponry AA - Anti-armour AI - Anti-infantry Missile (choose 1) (single use only, does not overwatch) *Barrage Missile (AI) *Vortex Missile (AA,AI) *Titan Warp Missile (AI) Close Combat (choose 1) (used once per close combat phase) *Chainfist (AA,AI) *Laser Burner (AA) *Powerfist (AA,AI) Ranged Weapon Mounts (choose any 2) (fires two shots per turn if stationary with exceptions) *Volcano Cannon (AA) *Quake Cannon (AA) *Gatling Blaster (AI) *Gatling Cannon (AI) *Inferno Gun (AI) *Laser Blaster (AI) *Turbo Laser Destructor (AI) *Melta Cannon (AA) *Multiple Launcher (AA,AI) - Fires once per turn if stationary *Plasma Blastgun (AA) *Plasma Cannon (AA) - Needs recharge time (1 turn) *Plasma Destructor (AA) - Needs recharge time (1 turn) *Vulcan Mega-Bolter (AI) Battle Tactics & Viability *If selecting a Warlord be certain you can use it correctly to fully justify its high points cost *Don't waste its weapons on low-scoring units. Use them to destroy the enemy's key assets *If there are no targets in sight, use the turn to move to a better position or advance *A Reaver might be a better option if you favour speed above hitpoints *Equip the Warlord with all anti-infantry or all anti-vehicle weapons, not both *Use a Vortex Missile with the former, a Warp Missile with the latter *Support with Predators, Leman Russ Battletanks and Heavy Infantry to claim objectives *Close with the enemy before engaging infantry *Use anti-vehicle weaponry to pound enemy tanks from afar *Quake Cannons (power,) Volcano Cannons (range) and Plasma Destructors (powerful but need a turn to recharge,) are preferable for tank-hunting *Turbo Laser Destructors (accuracy,) Gatling Blasters, and Multiple Launchers (useful against infantry and light vehicles) are preferable for eliminating infantry *The Chainfist is the best close combat weapon of the three, quicker than the powerfist and just as strong against all opponents barring Gargants *A Multiple-Launcher is a useful weapon that doesn't require line of sight to fire. It can take down enemy infantry and light vehicles Trivia *Despite it being mentioned, there is no 'Deathstrike Cannon' in the Warlord's arsenal in Final Liberation. However, it existed as a weapon in Epic 40,000 which is probably why it is mentioned here. *Although the Titan's stats say there are more than '30 options available,' there are only 19 in game. *The 'vulnerable abdominal mount' in the Titan's stats was included as a light-hearted joke by the developers. After all, the bigger they are the harder they fall... *The 'Bringer of Tears' is a named Warlord Titan in Final Liberation. It is armed with what appears to be a Vulcan Mega-Bolter, Volcano Cannon, Chainfist and Vortex Missile. It joins your forces after you liberate an Adeptus Mechanicus base in the campaign. *If the AI deploys a Warlord against the player in Skirmish and equips it with a Warp Missile or Vortex Missile, it will not use it. This is not true of the Barrage Missile. *The unit image displays the Warlord as having its close combat weapon on its right side weapons mount. Other images depict it on the left. In game, the weapon is on the right. Gallery Bot2.jpg|Warlord in game with Knight Paladin Bot1.jpg|The Bringer of Tears Bot.jpg|The Titan wakes P1000522.JPG|Second edition Warlord miniature